In recent years, at game centers or on the street, it's been fashionable among people to take pictures of their faces using a video camera provided in a seal creating machine and print images taken by the video camera or input character information using a video printer, to create seals.
Seals thus created by the seal creating machine are utilized in various ways. For example, the seals are attached to their belongings to improve originality thereof or attached to their name cards to impress themselves.
A stamp creating machine is also known, in which images taken by a video camera are transferred on paper or the like by applying special heat treatment to a stamp surface and by stamping on the paper or the like, rather than printing using the video printer.
However, in many cases, the video printer for use in the seal creating machine generally adopts sublimation type printing method. For this reason, the seals attached to belongings are poor in durability against water or the like. A printed portion tends to partially peel when it gets wet, or fade from being exposed to light for a long time.
It is true that a seal attached to belongings can improve originality thereof, but in the case of attaching it to an expensive fountain pen or a ball pointed pen, it looks inexpensive.
In the stamp creating machine, while a special heat treatment may be used in place of the video printer to transfer images on a stamp surface using nega and stamp the transferred images on papers or the like, thereby it is possible to reproduce images therein, there is a demand for a printer which can print or process various kinds of articles to be printed, namely, the printer in which input characters are printed in belongings or images taken by a video camera are printed on a seal or the like and used in processing of a stamp surface.
Therefore, there has been a problem that a special processing means (including printing) should be selected and used depending on a kind of an article to be printed (to be processed).